


Can't stop looking at you

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love at the first sight, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden & César were ennemies when they were in Ligue 1 but everything change when they have signed for Chelsea, they become friends and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stop looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, finally writing this fic.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Eden & Cesar have known each other for a long time because they have met in Ligue 1.

When Cesar was playing with Marseille and Lille for Eden. The goal of Eden is to pass Cesar for maybe score and Cesar his job was to stop him.

When Cesar to sign Chelsea after Eden, Eden was happy because he was going to adapt to the club knowing someone who have played in the same country as him.   
And more, he remembers that Cesar speaks French, maybe he could help him improve his French (and maybe he could also learn Spanish).   
Eden loved Cesar, he had a crush on Him.

They spend a lot of time, they live close to each other where often one goes to the home of the other and the other vice versa, they often spend days together and even night.  
They spoke in French and it was great. They were roommate when they had a match in another city.  
He loved Cesar increasingly, he couldn't stop looking at him.

Cesar also often watched him and also smiling at him.   
Cesar was also happy to be with Eden in the same team because, little by little he had a little crush on Eden.

One day after a defeat, they were in the same bed and they were hugging.

They were sad because they have lost, then they have kissed."

I wanted this for so long, " say Cesar

"Me too, I can't stop looking at you since a long time" admit Eden

"I know you were looking at me"

"Because i'm the same, and also because i have a crush on you"

"I'm the same, I want you since a long time"

"I think of you since the first time we played against"

"So long?"

"Yeah, because you are so beautiful" say Eden to Cesar who were blushing

"I have a crush on you"

"Me too, I really love you"

They kissed again

**END**

 


End file.
